Patient support apparatuses, such as medical and/or dental chairs, generally include mechanisms for raising and lowering the chair and for tilting the back of the chair to adjust the chair from an upright configuration to a reclined configuration. For example, a patient will usually enter a chair in a generally upright configuration and the medical technician, dentist, or other operator (hereinafter, operator) will adjust the chair to move the patient into a position that is most convenient or appropriate for the procedure to be undertaken by the operator. Part of this adjustment includes raising and lowering the chair to adjust the height of the chair off the ground. The mechanism by which the chair's position is adjusted is important for determining the convenience of the operator and the comfort of the patient. Accordingly, improvements in systems and methods of adjusting a patient support apparatus and the position of a patient within a patient support apparatus are always desired.